


Forever and ever

by Swanheart



Series: The turning point [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Overly sweet, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sentimental, Tears, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart/pseuds/Swanheart
Summary: Harry couldn't believe that he was the one to get to marry this gorgeous man. He was the luckiest man in the whole word.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The turning point [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my lovebirds are finally getting married! 💖 I may write another chapter about their wedding night later. 🤭
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle. :)

The almost fully seated hall, decorated with silver and emerald green colors, was full of blabbering. Harry Potter, dressed in black dress robes and an emerald green bow tie, was standing at the other end of the hall, nervously fiddling with his fingers, waiting.

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron, his bestman, asked quietly from his right side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah", Harry answered.

"Okay. Good", Ron said, before still adding after a while of hesitating: "So... you're really, _really_ sure about this? You do know there's no going back after -"

Harry gave his best friend a slightly vexed look, causing Ron to shut up. Harry had heard the question so many times from his friend during the last two weeks that he wasn't at all surprised anymore. However, he did feel a little bitter that Ron still dared to say something like that on his big day.

"Sorry, mate... Just wanted to make sure", Ron said quietly. "I just still can't believe that you're really tieing the knot with _Malfoy_ of all people. That you want to spend the rest of your life with _him..._ but if that's what you really want, then..."

"It is", Harry said confidently, turning towards the crowd again. He let his gaze travel around the hall, seeing lots of familiar and not so familiar faces waiting on their seats.

Narcissa Malfoy, wearing an expensive looking grey dress, was sitting at the front of course, her sister Andromeda Tonks sitting on her other side with Harry's godson Teddy next to her. The chair at the other side of Draco's mom was still empty. Narcissa noticed him looking and flashed a very Draco-like smile at him. Harry quickly smiled back nervously before his eyes kept travelling again.

He could see Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He could see Theodore and Blaise, wearing matching dark blue dress robes, busy whispering with each other. He could see Pansy Parkinson with his at least ten years older boyfriend Alec, Draco's relatives, and the full Weasley family. He swallowed hard when he realized that Ginny was also sitting there with her family. Harry had invited the whole Weasley family because he had not dared to leave Ginny out of the guest list, but he hadn't thought that she would actually come. Not after all that had happened between them. And still, there she was, sitting next to her mom.

"What the hell... _Ginny's_ here", Harry whispered to Ron, hoping to hear some reason for Ginny's decision to be there. He didn't know how to feel about her presence at his and Draco's wedding.

Ron looked a little uneasy. "Yeah, I know...", he said back just as quietly. "I didn't expect her to come either."

Harry glanced at his ex-girlfriend again. Her long, fire-red hair was curled and she was wearing a candy pink dress. Ginny wasn't smiling, but she didn't look pissed either which soothed Harry a little. He did not want anything or anyone to ruin his and Draco's big day. Least of all Ginny who had already tried to ruin their relationship earlier by telling Draco that Harry was going to cheat on him.

"Well, as long as she'll behave, she can stay", Harry said to Ron. "I don't want anyone to ruin our day."

"Of course not", Ron said.

Harry turned towards the crowd again, his eyes swiping through the quests. His eyes widened when he recognized someone who he had definitely not expected to come, despite sending him an invitation. But there he was, his cousin Dudley, looking a little lost at the hall full of witches and wizards, sitting at the last row with his brown haired girlfriend. He had clearly lost a lot of weight since Harry had last seen him. Harry's and Dudley's eyes met for a short while and they both gave a short nod to each other before Dudley turned to his girlfriend again.

"My cousin's here as well", Harry immediately told Ron, who was abashed.

"What?! Dudley? You're joking, right?" Ron asked, chuckling.

Harry was about to answer him, but the moment he had opened his mouth to speak, the huge doors at the back of the hall opened. Goyle, Draco's best man, came through the door first, walking slowly to Harry and Ron. They exchanged slow nods as Goyle took his own place.

Soon Harry's and Draco's selected song started playing in the hall. Everyone turned around in their seats to have a look at the two men standing at the open doors and starting to walk down the aisle, slowly.

Lucius Malfoy, free from Azkaban after having spent the last three years there, dressed in black dress robes, had arrived to give away his son. There was no smile on his face, he was even more pale than usually, and he looked like he was feeling sick. Harry, of course, hadn't expected anything else. What a great disappointment it had been for Lucius Malfoy to hear from his wife that their only child and heir had fallen in love with _Harry Potter_ of all people. He had been shocked and furious and even more after Draco had told him that they were getting married. And still, when Draco had asked his father to give him away at their wedding, Mr. Malfoy hadn't declined, no matter how much he disliked Harry.

Even through the music, Harry could hear his best friend chuckling again, probably at Lucius. Harry, however, didn't care at the moment. He couldn't keep his eyes off Draco, his soon-to-be-husband.

Just like Harry, Draco was also wearing black dress robes and a white shirt under them, but his satin bow tie was silvery colour. The robes fit his tall and thin body perfectly. His platinum blond hair was rigorously set with a side swept fringe. Though Harry had been slightly disappointed when Draco had decided to cut his almost shoulder length hair a lot shorter before their wedding day, he wasn't anymore.

Draco was slowly walking towards Harry with a small, beautiful smile on his light pink lips, and Harry was totally out of words. Draco looked smashing. He looked like an angel - though he surely wasn't one - and Harry couldn't believe that _he_ was the one to get to marry this gorgeous man. He was the luckiest man in the whole word...

Theodore and Blaise were whistling as Draco walked past them, gaining nasty glares from some of Draco's relatives, but Draco himself only grinned and winked at his friends before continuing his journey with his father, holding his head up high.

Soon it was time for Harry to walk down and meet Draco and his father there. He and Lucius glanced at each other very quickly before Lucius passed Draco to him and went to sit to the remaining empty seat next to his wife. Harry and Draco exchanged loving smiles with one another before Harry took Draco's arm with his own, and they kept walking together.

They finally took their own places at the front, under the arch, and it was time for the man from the ministry, Samuel Rivers, to start the wedding ceremony.

"We have gathered here today to witness a unique moment in the lives of Harry and Draco. Today they join their lives in the union of marriage. To all their guests: they are happy to share this moment with you. They have known you for many years. You watched them grow up, you went to school with them, or you worked with them. That is the reason why you are the ones to share this once-in-a-lifetime moment with them."

Harry, wearing an affective smile on his lips, quickly glanced towards the guests and he could see Hermione wiping her already teary eyes with a handkerchief.

"Life is full of surprises. Sometimes love happens in the least expected ways", Rivers continued. "This is what happened for Harry and Draco. Who would have thought that years of hatred would turn into a blossoming love? Love is unpredictable, it just happens so unexpectedly, so suddenly, without our control."

Harry and Draco were looking at each other and smiling.

"Before we get to the vows, Harry and Draco have wished to share the letters they have written for each other for their big day", Rivers continued. "Harry, whenever you are ready, you may begin."

Harry glanced at Ron, who walked over to give him his letter. He could feel his hands shaking a little as he rolled the parchment open, cleared his throat and started to read aloud.

" _Draco, my love, you have been in front of me all along, but I never expected that we would end up together, that you were the love of my life. We have such a crazy history together and I used to hate you so much. You gave it your best to make my life a living hell at school. I used to think of you as an annoying, heartless, ugly, pointy-faced git._ "

He could see Draco smirking and hear their old classmate's quiet laughter in the hall.

" _Until I got to know you better after the war, and I realized that I had never been so wrong. You showed me that you are not the man I always thought you were. You became a good friend of mine. I could talk to you about anything. You made me smile and laugh when I was feeling down. You were there for me when I needed support. You showed me that under the icy cover, you've got a heart of gold. And before I knew it, I had fallen deeply in love with you."_

He raised his gaze for a while, meeting Draco's beautiful stormy grey eyes that were full of emotion.

" _Falling in love with you wasn't easy. It was painful. I felt completely lost. I didn't know if you felt the same way about me or not, I already was in a relationship at the time, and I didn't know what to do. I ended up hurting people badly, including you, and I am sorry for it._ "

He took a short pause before he kept going.

" _When I finally realized that you felt the same way about me as well, it was a dream come true. From the very beginning it was all so natural and easy with you, and I knew right away that you are the one for me, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And the longer we've been together, the more I've become sure of it._ "

He paused again, smiling at his gorgeous looking soon-to-be-husband.

" _Honestly, you have no idea how happy you've made me, Draco. You drew me into the light, you gave me hope, inspiration, pride and love. You make me complete, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I need you. Without you I have nothing."_

_"I know that there are a lot of people who despise you. People who don't understand or accept our relationship. And honestly, I don't give a damn. They don't know the real you like I do. I don't care about your past. To me you are perfect, and I also think that we are perfect for each other. We've got this wonderful chemistry between us that most people can only dream of."_

Draco's eyes were glistening with restrained tears.

_"I know that I'm not the easiest person to spend the rest of your life with. I am very stubborn. I am jealous. I am a hotheaded idiot, like you keep saying to me."_

Once again there was some laughter in the hall.

 _"However, if you are able to stand all my flaws, I promise that I will always be there for you. I will love, respect and protect you. I will stand by your side, no matter what obstacles we may face in the future."_ He paused, looking at Draco deep in the eyes, before finally ending his speech: _"I love you, Draco."_

Draco looked like he was about to start crying of affection, but managed to stay strong enough not to. However, Harry could still see that there were lots of restrained tears gathered in his eyes.

"Draco, whenever you're ready", Rivers said, and Goyle hurried to pass the parchment for the nervous looking Draco. Draco rolled it open, quietly cleared his throat and started to read.

_"Harry, you know that I'm not good with words, but I tried to come up with something. I'll probably only end up embarrassing myself in front of everyone, but... here you go."_

_"I spent so many years secretly longing for you, thinking that I could never have you. Everyone thought that I hated you, but I never did. I was just desperate to try to get your attention in any possible way."_

_"It all started with a simple crush. I was only fascinated by the image of you. But later, when I really got to know you... there was so much more in you than I had ever imagined."_

Harry could see Draco's face slowly turning red. He knew that being sentimental like this in front of everyone was really hard for a man like Draco Malfoy, and that's what made Harry feel even more touched by his words.

_"You rescued me from death. You saved me from ending up to Azkaban. When we were back to school and almost everyone else hated me, you supported me and offered me your friendship. You saw through me, the real me behind the mask. You made me smile. You made me a better person. And most of all, you made me fall in love with you even more. Finally our friendship turned into love, and for the first time... I felt what true happiness is."_

With a very quick glance, Harry could see that Hermione had buried her face in her handkerchief again, and the same thing was happening to Draco's mom as well.

_"Harry, the way you love me is unlike anything I have ever known. With you I finally feel safe, loved, accepted and appreciated. You don't care about my past, you see me for who I am. You love me at my best and at my worst. With you by my side, nothing feels impossible."_

Both Harry and Draco were now crying silently and they were not the only ones. All over the hall, mostly women but some men as well, were wiping their eyes.

 _"I still can't believe that I actually get to spend the rest of my life with you. That I get to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning."_ His lips were trembling and his voice was cracking. _"You are the love of my life, Harry, and I can't express how happy I am to marry you today."_

As soon as Draco had finished, Harry took a step closer and wrapped his arms around him. Draco hugged him back, and Harry pressed many quick kisses to the other man's flushed cheeks before they finally parted so that the ceremony could go on.

"Alright then, it's time", Rivers said with a small smile on his face. "Harry James Potter, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, in sickness and health, and be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Harry was looking deep into Draco's beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"I do", he said right away.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, in sickness and health, and be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Draco said without any hesitation, and they both smiled at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Now would be the time for the rings", Rivers said to Ron, who quickly walked to Harry and Draco with an open black box that had two golden rings on it. They each took one and slowly slid them to each other's ring fingers.

"I now present to you, the newly married Harry and Draco Potter", Rivers announced loudly in a happy, warm tone. "You may kiss."

Harry and Draco instantly glued to each other and they exchanged a long, tender kiss in front of everyone's eyes.

People in the hall had stood up and were loudly cheering for them.

Harry's heart was overflowing with love. He couldn't believe it. They were finally married. He had married Draco Malfoy.

\---

Few minutes later, he and Draco walked down the hall straight to the dance area to have their dance before the congrats and dinner.

"Can't wait to hear what song you've chosen for us", Draco said a little nervously, glancing around them at the guests gathering around them as they reached the middle of the dance floor.

Harry gave a short laugh. He was the one who had chosen the songs for them to dance at the wedding so Draco really had no idea what to expect.

Harry gave a quick nod at Ron, who was responsible of the musics tonight. His best mate gave a quick wave of a wand at the cd player.

As the music echoed through the hall, they leaned close to each other and started to dance to the song.

_Lookin' in your eyes_  
_I see a paradise_  
_This world that I've found is too good to be true_  
_Standin' here beside you_  
_Want so much to give you_  
_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy_  
_I don't care about that_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_Baby, don't ever look back_  
_Let the world around us_  
_Just fall apart_  
_Baby, we can make it_  
_If we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Harry could see tears slowly flowing out of his husband's eyes again because of the touching lyrics, and he leaned closer to give him a loving kiss while they kept dancing. He could feel Draco smiling against his lips.

_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I'm not gonna lose you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_I will stay here with you_  
_Take you to the good times_  
_See you through the bad times_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Is what I'm gonna do_

_Let 'em say we're crazy_  
_What do they know?_  
_Put your arms around me_  
_Baby, don't ever let go_  
_Let the world around us_  
_Just fall apart_  
_Baby, we can make it_  
_If we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Ooh, all that I need is you_  
_All that I ever need_  
_All that I want to do_  
_Is hold you forever_  
_Forever and ever..._

"Gosh, Harry...", Draco gasped against his shoulder. "I love you so fucking much."

Harry smiled, tightening his hold around his beautiful man. "I love you too, baby", he said back, inhaling the delicious scent of Draco's cologne. He was so happy that Draco was finally all his.

They exchanged another loving kiss.

_And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

"You chose well, Harry", Draco said quietly to Harry as the song finally ended, a lopsided smile rising to his lips. His grey eyes were still wet of tears.

"I'm glad you liked it", Harry managed to say back before they were already enveloped by guests who wished to finally be able to congratulate them.

Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione was the first one. He was instantly wrapped in his friend's arms.

"Merlin, Harry", she said with tears of happiness in her brown eyes. "What a ceremony. It was so _beautiful!_ I... I can't even express how happy I am for you two!"

"Thank you", Harry said, smiling warmly.

His eyes widened a bit as Hermione pulled Draco to a tight hug next. From the look on Draco's flushed face, he was just as surprised as Harry was.

"Congratulations", Harry heard Hermione say to Draco as well, before he himself was already hugged by George Weasley next.

"You _really_ are out of your fucking mind, Harry", George said, but he had a warm grin on his face. "But I'm happy for you anyway."

"Thanks", Harry said with a smirk before George moved to shake Draco's hand.

The next five minutes they gained lots of handshakes, hugs and warm wishes. Everyone wanted to congratulate them.

One of the most weirdest part was when Dudley came to awkwardly wish them a happy marriage with his girlfriend Anna. Harry still had hard time to believe that his cousin had came to his wedding. Petunia and Vernon hadn't come, and he hadn't expected Dudley to show up either. But, life was full of surprises, and one of those was standing right next to him.

Even Lucius came to shake Harry's hand. The man almost crushed his hand with his tight grip, and instead of congrats he only gained an icy glare and a sneer, but it was enough for Harry.

"Welcome to the family", Narcissa said to Harry and hugged him after her husband had moved to the side. Harry could see Lucius's mouth tightening to an even tighter line.

"Thank you", Harry said with a chuckle, and he could see Draco grinning as well.

When everyone else had already congratulated him and Draco, and Harry saw his ex-girlfriend walking to them, he didn't know how to act. He was feeling very nervous because he had no idea what to expect.

He was already offering his hand, prepared for a quick, icy handshake, but was completely bemused when he received a hug instead.

"Congrats, Harry", Ginny said to his ear. He could hear from her voice that she had been crying.

Harry felt guilt washing over him. The ceremony must had been torture for his ex-girlfriend... He had never wanted to hurt her, but he had. He had broken her heart in a terrible way, he had treated her the way that _no one_ deserved...

He could see Draco eyeing them closely.

"Thank you", he said uneasily. "Ginny, I'm -"

"I know", was all Ginny said before pulling away. She was avoiding eyecontact with Harry, but he could still see her brown eyes red of crying.

 _"Ginny_ -"

"I want you to be happy, Harry", Ginny said, not letting him interrupt. "And you never were happy with _me."_ Her eyes were starting to water up again.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I never wanted to hurt you", Harry said sadly. "I just..." He couldn't find the right words to say.

Ginny finally met his gaze. "It's alright", she said with trembling lips. "I forgive you. I... wish you a long and happy marriage."

Before Harry even managed to thank her, she had already turned around and left without bothering to say anything to Draco. Harry could see her walking to her parents, crying. Arthur placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm a cold, selfish, heartless arsehole", Harry said to his husband with a sigh.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "We both are. But sometimes, you have to be selfish to get what you want. You can't live your whole life trying to please everyone."

"I know", Harry sighed. "I just never wanted to hurt her, you know."

"Of course you didn't want to hurt her. But trust me, she'll get over it in time."

"Yeah. You're right", Harry said. "She's a strong woman after all."

He turned to Draco, a small smile rising to his lips. "I can't believe we actually just got _married,_ Dray. This is like a dream..."

Draco chuckled. "I know", he said, wrapping his arm around him. "Gosh, I'm a Potter now... Draco Potter. Sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

"No", Harry said, shaking his head and looking deep into his husbands eyes. "Not terrible at all."

 _Draco Potter..._ Damn how perfect it sounded. Today, he had gotten everything he wanted.

THE END!💍💖

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved and encourage me to post more fanfics in the future! ❤️


End file.
